Breaking Inuyasha
by InuDeKing
Summary: Naraku has always held a sick obsession for Inuyasha. So you can only imagine his delight when the group sells Inuyasha to him. Heavy angst. Dark fic. M/A. Not for readers under 18. Eventual romance.


**My first story just wanted to note that there are LEMONS so yeah...**

**Warning this Chapter contains: Rape, Bondadge, Tentacle play, and Anal **

**Felt like you should be warned and here is chapter 1!**

Naraku's face was impassive as the foolish group handed the unconscious hanyou to him. On the inside he was incredibly happy. This angel in his arms, this beautiful angel, that he had been trying to attain for several years was finally his! Naraku smirked. These people were fools he could easily double cross them now that the hanyou was his. It was not as if they could possible win without the angel protecting him. He couldn't help but question the thought though why would his angel protect these people who simple gave him away for their own safety (well the humans anyway the kit had to be knocked out for his reaction to the idea as well as the feline demon).

Well, no matter. His angel would realize that Naraku was all he needed. This only made it easier to get the angel to submit to him. To except that Naraku was the only one who could love and cherish him. Naraku felt himself becoming aroused at the thought of the angel submitting to him. He felt himself salivating at the thought. He would relish this body thoroughly.

"Well?" The miko screeched, with that harpy voice. "Are you going to promise to leave us alone now! We got what you wanted!" Naraku glared at the girl. Her tone made him angry. How dare she treat his angel as though he was nothing! He was a prize much more worthy then she! Naraku's eyes scanned the group. The taijou and monk would not look at him they were ashamed. They damn well should. But then again they made Naraku's task VERY easy.

"Well what Miko? I will no longer be of concern to you. As long as the hanyou remains mine. All mine." Naraku smirked as the taijou's eyes widen in alarm and snap to him as she heard the possessiveness. "Do you have something to taijou?" Naraku said with amusement. She could do nothing to him now. The girl's eyes turned glassy she shook her head. Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she sought comfort from the monk. "If that is all I'll be on my way." Naraku smirk widened considerably so. "On an ending not I would like to say this...You will NEVER see the hanyou again. And you will NOT look for me, if you wish you can but you will not find me. With that I bid you farewell."

Naraku tucked the hanyou in his baboon pelt. Disappearing in a purple miasma that chocked those from the group violently.

'Fools'

He thought with a smile.

* * *

w/Inyasga

The first thing Inuyasha noticed was that he was not outside at the camp that they had previously been, the second thing that he came to realize was that he was bound..with tentacles, the final thing he smelt was a strong citrus like smell. Inuyasha couldn't help but think that it smelt good.

"I see your awake" A baritone voice said. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

'Naraku!' Inuyasha thought with alarm. Inuyasha was scared but there was no way he would give this sick bastard the satisfaction of knowing it.

"What do you want bastard!"

"Ah Ah Ah Yasha-chan~ That is not how you will refer to your new Master."

"What the fuck are you talking about you sick freak? I have no Master and don't you fucking dare think that you can get off calling me that!" The hanyou started struggling furiously against the restraints. Naraku simply smirked.

"We will need to work on that mouth too..." Naraku drawled.

"Shut up! Tell we that fuck you did! Where is Kagome! And Shippo? Sango? Miroku? Kirara!" Inuyasha noticed that he was only injuring himself by struggling against the restraints but this only caused him to struggle even more. Naraku's hand stopped the struggling of one Inuyasha's wrists that was now bloody from trying to get free. Naraku's eyes glowed crimson and in honesty were scaring Inuyasha to his core.

"Stop." Naraku said simply.

"Never!" Inuyasha hissed glaring angrily. He was surprised that his voice came out bold it was so much different than what he was actually feeling. Naraku's eyes glowed an even more eerie colour of red.

"Listen to your Master hanyou or I will be forced to punish you." Naraku was frustrated with the angel why was he marring his perfect body? He could not understand.

"I won't until my fucking friends are!" The hanyou yelled.

"They gave you to me! I promised them security and they gave you to me as if you were not even worth fighting for!" Naraku yelled back. Why did his angel waste his emotions on those traitors!

"My friends would NEVER do that! You freak! Tell me the fucking truth!" Inuyasha screamed. Naraku's eyes flashed again. His hand brushed against the hanyou's perfect cheeks.

"I would never lie to you love." Naraku crushed his lips to the other. Inuyasha struggled but his lips were not released until Naraku thought the inu would need air.

"What the fu-

Inuyasha was stopped again when Naraku crushed his lips even harder against Inuyasha. This time though he tried something different. Naraku flicked his tongue against the others lips begging for entrance to the others mouth. Inuyasha refused. Naraku placed his hand on one of Inuyasha's puppy ears rubbing furiously. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Naraku shoved his tongue in the others mouth. Moaning at the delicious taste.

The hanyou tasted like the sweetest of plums and it was making Naraku very hard.

His tongue began to memorize every part of the hanyou's mouth rubbing it against the other teeth and tongue. His free hand ran down the others clothed chest and tweaked a nipple through the clothing.

Inuyasha's thoughts were so jumbled all he could think was 'oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck'

Inuyasha couldn't think and his tongue joined Naraku's in a forbidden dance. This was so wrong. But he couldn't stop himself.

Saliva started to drip down the twos chins but they didn't mind they were to caught up in the kiss. Naraku's fondling became more and more rough. And Inuyasha's responses were getting more and more intense.

Naraku seperated their lips a strand of saliva between their lips. He moved his mouth to the others ear. Whispering seductively.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard..." Inuyasha shuddered. This was so wrong! "I'm going to fill you with my seed." Inuyasha tried to move away from that mouth. "And I'm going to fill your belly with my heirs."

With that comment Inuyasha eyes widened. How did Naraku know that Inuyasha could bare pups! Not even Sesshomaru knew of that fact!

"What surprised that I know Yasha-chan?" Naraku teased. "Do you not think I know of who and who is not a barer?" Inuyasha's eyes widened considerably. Barer's were rare perhaps one every century? Sometimes it could even skip a century.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha hissed.

"I've been spying on you my love. Why do you think I created Kagura and Kana? For your pathetic friends? Or for you?" Naraku kissed along the hanyou's jaw as he said this.

Inuyasha's mind was trying to process the information he was given. But he snapped out of his thoughts when Naraku kissed his neck.

"No STOP!" He screamed. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" He cried, kicking and struggling.

Naraku simply quirked an eyebrow.

"Why stop you _like_ this admit it!"

"No!" The hanyou yelled. Naraku smirked. His hands went to Inuyasha's chest and ripped the fire rat robe from his chest. Revealing Inuyasha's chest. Naraku tugged on both nipples harshly.

"If you do not enjoy it why are your nipples so hard hmm?" Inuyasha moaned at the rough treatment. Naraku hands played there for a little longer trailing down to Inuyasha's pants. Then proceeding to shredding them roughly. "If you do not like...no love this why is this" Naraku poked the other's arousal. "So hard hmmm?" Naraku's hands went to Inuyasha's entrance. "And why is this winking for me hmmm?" Naraku said licking his lips.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Inuyasha yelled. "Let me go!Stop this nonsense immediately!" Naraku's hands were playing with the others legs. His tongue began to join in.

"Why should I stop when you are finally mine? I've worked so hard to get you..."

"No! Stop! STOP! I-I don't want this." Naraku snapped. He controlled the tentacles forcing them to flip over the hanyou onto his stomach.

"I don't care what you want hanyou! I have wanted this for to long to stop now!" Naraku's hand collided harshly with the inu's ass. Inuyasha let out a cry of pain. "YOU" Smack. "WILL" Smack. "EXCEPT ME" Smack, smack. "LIKE A GOOD" Smack, smack, smack. "FUCKING WHORE!" Naraku struck the hanyou's ass several more times.

Inuyasha could only cry out in pain. His butt a bright red colour. Tears slipped from his eyes.

"Now be good while I prepare you." Naraku said gently while rubbing the tender flesh. Naraku placed a kiss on the hanyou's cheek. Controlling the tentacles to flip Inuyasha to his back. Inuyasha let out a hiss of pain when his ass collided with the bed. Inuyasha had no time to recover because Naraku immediately began his assault on the inu's lips. Thereby muffling the screams that would soon erupt from the hanyou.

While Inuyasha was being kissed Naraku formed tentacles that pressed against that hanyou's entrance. Inuyasha gasp at the feel of the slippery tentacle was muffled by the kiss. Naraku began to push the tentacle into Inuyasha's ring of muscle. The inu tore his mouth away from the spider's and screamed.

The tentacle was much to large for his hole.

"Stop! Please!" He cried tears falling down his face freely. But his cries fell upon deaf ears, Naraku just began to kiss and nip on the hanyou's neck his kisses getting lower until they reached his chest. While this was going on the tentacle was going deeper and stretching Inuyasha more and more as it went in.

"Ah! Please no!" Naraku licked a nipple, swirling his tongue expertly. "K-kami...no..." the hanyou continued to struggle. Naraku placed the nipple in his mouth and sucked harshly causing the hanyou to arch his back and let out a cry. Naraku smirked and sucked harder while fondling the other. "A-ah no more please!"

"Your body seems to want this Inuyasha" He tugged the other nipple to prove his point. "See how hard your nipples are?" He sucked the other. "No boy has nipples this slutty." The man laughed. And began to thrust the tentacle harshly in and out of the body beneath him.

"Kami please stop!" The hanyou begged. Naraku glared. Thrusting the tentacle to find a certain spot. "Ah mmm" There it was. He thrust continually in the same spot. The hanyou was panting and gasping for air. "I f-feel strange I'm...gonna...ah!" The hanyou let out a cry but before he could cum Naraku grabbed the base of his cock.

"We will do it together." The spider said with a grin. He removed the tentacle now sure Inuyasha was ready for him. Naraku stripped his clothing leaving his pants for last.

Naraku stare bare in front of the hanyou. Inuyasha's eyes were wide in shock. That thing was way to big for him Inuyasha began to struggle harsher then he had any time he had before. But was struck harshly. And before he had a chance to anything was thrust into completely.

The first thing that came to the inu's mind was pain. He let out a silent scream but could do no more. He had never been in such intense pain in his life. His head turned to the side. He could not look at this vile creature doing this to him. He was tainted. He was now even more filthy then he had already been...if that was even possible. The hanyou just let the tears flow as his capture thrust into him not even letting him adjust to his monstrous size.

"So good" Inuyasha heard Naraku grunt but paid no heed. He just tried not to focus on the pain or the blood he knew that was running down his legs.

Naraku looked down at his angel. The pain evident on his features. Perhaps he could make this more enjoyable he didn't want to lose his angel. Naraku began sucking on the others chest once again seeing if it would increase his pleasure. It seemed to have worked. He brought another hand to the hanyou's ear and rubbed methodical. The hanyou hummed but then quickly bit his lip to stop the noises. He was so disgusted with himself. His self disgust only increased when Naraku hit his spot. Causing him to scream.

Naraku proceeded to pounding that spot over and over again. He knew he was close he had to make his angel cum as well. He was so close. The spider closed his eyes and focused on simply pounding Inuyasha's spot over and over. Naraku sucked harshly against the other once more and thrust deep causing the hanyou to cum hard. The steel grip of the others hole was enough to make Naraku spray his seed in the other.

Inuyasha was disgusted in himself and the other but the disgust hightened when he felt Naraku knot. He was going to make Inuyasha pregnant! And he had not been jocking! The inu hanyou began to sob. He sobbed until the other untied and pulled himself from the other then leaving him all alone and still bound in the room.

Inuyasha closed his eyes the tears still falling. He would never escape from this hell would he?


End file.
